


Ярче

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: В полнолуние чувства обостряются, а ощущения становятся ярче.





	Ярче

**Author's Note:**

> Это был мой первый прон.:)

— Расслабься ты, — терпеливо произнес Скотт.

— Не могу, — буркнул Лиам.

— Ты ведь уже научился контролировать себя, так расслабься.

Лиам закрыл глаза и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.

— Чувствуешь? — спросил Скотт.

Тот распахнул глаза и восхищенно произнес:

— Все как будто ярче!

— Именно, — улыбнулся Скотт. — Это и есть полнолуние.

Они стояли на небольшой поляне в самой чаще леса. Разгоряченные после бега они сняли майки, подставив влажную от пота кожу ночной прохладе. Скотт не сводил глаз с Лиама и откровенно наслаждался зрелищем — сильный молодой волк, освещенный луной. Он испытывал смесь гордости и восхищения.

— Скотт, я… — вдруг сказал Лиам. — Я чувствую что-то еще.

Он повел носом и удивленно уставился на своего альфу. Скотт напрягся, силясь понять, что же тот такого почувствовал. Лиам еще раз втянул воздух и приоткрыл рот от изумления.

— Да, что такое? — не выдержал Скотт.

Лиам немного смутился, но все же выразительно посмотрел на штаны Скотта. Тот проследил за его взглядом и увидел, что это любование не прошло бесследно для его собственного тела — спортивное трико почти не скрывало возбуждения. Если бы был день, а не ночь полной луны, Скотт бы наверняка смутился, как и Лиам. Но сейчас он не был в полной мере человеком, и внутри бушевали лишь инстинкты.

Повинуясь им, Скотт обошел Лиама и встал позади. Тот не тронулся с места, а стоял как вкопанный, не смея пошевелиться. Скотт взял его за плечи и прижал к своей груди. Лиам был намного ниже, и потому зарыться носом в растрепанные волосы на макушке оказалось легко. Они все еще хранили запах шампуня. Его бета… А ведь Скотт и не знал раньше, что такое собственный бета. Конечно, в его стае когда-то был Айзек. Но он пришел к нему будучи обращенным другим оборотнем. И какими бы дружными они ни были, Скотт не испытывал к нему того, что питал к Лиаму — тревогу, заботу и какое-то бесконечное тепло. Этот первокурсник стал его первым волчонком. И краешком сознания Скотт понимал, что Лиам мог стать первым и в чем-то другом.

Сейчас в Скотте говорил волк. И волк был полон желания. Это желание не было похоже на то, которое Скотт испытывал к Эллисон или Кире. Это было скорее ощущение права на этого человека. Права обладания. И Скотту нестерпимо захотелось им воспользоваться.

Он провел ладонью по широкой груди своего волчонка, и тот рвано выдохнул.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он, но в голосе не было страха.

— А на что это похоже? — шепнул Скотт и небольно прикусил ему мочку уха.

Лиам не ответил, а только застонал, и от этого стона Скотта повело. Он рывком развернул парня к себе лицом и поцеловал. Пухлые губы оказались мягкими и податливыми, и целовать их было невероятно приятно. Лиам с готовностью отвечал на ласку, цеплялся за Скотта руками и терся о пах. И по тому, как отчаянно он жался к своему альфе, Скотт понял, что не сможет долго себя сдерживать.

Он толкнул Лиама, и тот от неожиданности упал на землю и непонимающе нахмурился.

— Разденься, — сказал Скотт, глядя на него сверху вниз.

Лиам округлил глаза, словно только теперь осознав, что происходит.

— Ну же, — понизил голос Скотт.

Он не очень хорошо контролировал себя в этот момент, и глаза сами загорелись красным огнем. Взгляд альфы сработал лучше любых уговоров, и Лиам стал послушно раздеваться. Он стянул кроссовки, а за ними штаны вместе с бельем, и, оставшись совсем без одежды, снова посмотрел на Скотта.

Тот опустился рядом. Лесные запахи вперемешку с запахом тела Лиама кружили голову. Скотт надавил рукой на его грудь, заставляя лечь, и Лиам не стал сопротивляться. Но когда Скотт навис над ним, он выглядел немного испуганным.

— Не бойся, — сказал Скотт, наклоняясь ниже и целуя его грудь.

Лиам пах просто одуряюще. Скотт был уверен на сто процентов, что еще утром Лиам не пах так. Как был уверен и в том, что не стал бы его целовать. Но сейчас все изменилось. Была ли тому виной полная луна, он не знал. Знал лишь, что не хочет останавливаться. Это была животная жажда, которая почти сводила с ума, не давая думать ни о чем другом.

Скотт почти кусал горячую кожу, а Лиам всхлипывал и извивался под ним. И лишь то, как жадно его руки шарили по спине Скотта, не давали повода думать, что Лиаму неприятно.

Скотт привстал, чтобы избавиться от своей одежды, а Лиам внимательно следил за каждым его движением. В его глазах слегка подрагивал желтый огонек, грудь высоко вздымалась, и Скотт слышал бешеный стук его сердца. Он знал, он чувствовал, что Лиам тоже полон этого сжигающего изнутри желания.

— Скотт, — сказал он, когда тот прижался к нему всем своим обнаженным телом. — Скотт, я не…

— Не бойся, — снова повторил альфа, — будет не очень больно.

На самом деле Скотт понятия не имел, насколько будет больно. Равно как и не очень хорошо представлял, что ему надо делать. В его голове были одни лишь догадки. Скотт сплюнул на ладонь и растер слюну по всей длине члена, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно. Лиам глубоко вдохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, и зажмурился, когда Скотт в него вошел.

— Расслабься, — в который раз за последние полчаса сказал он Лиаму.

Скотт хотел смотреть своему бете в глаза, но они все еще были закрыты. Он замер, дожидаясь, когда веки Лиама дрогнут и приоткроются. Вот, так-то лучше. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, почти не моргая, Скотт начал медленно погружаться в его тело. А Лиам заворожено смотрел на него своими уже полностью пожелтевшими глазами.

Наконец, Скотт остановился, давая Лиаму время привыкнуть к ощущениям. Спустя пару мгновений тот едва заметно кивнул, давая понять, что готов. Скотт начал двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп. И только когда Лиам запрокинул голову, прикрыл глаза и застонал, Скотт себя отпустил. Он двигал бедрами так быстро, как только мог, едва не забывая дышать.

Лиам впился в его плечи пальцами, и неожиданно Скотт ощутил укол острых когтей. Отдавшись во власть инстинктам, Лиам потерял над собой контроль и обратился. Но он и не думал вырываться, а лишь сильнее выгибался и часто-часто дышал. И это заводило Скотта еще сильнее. Он не стеснялся собственных стонов, которые в какой-то момент перешли в звериный рык. Скотт не заметил, как и сам обратился. Со стороны зрелище, вероятно, было чудовищным.

Вдруг он услышал вскрик Лиама, и между их телами стало липко. Резкий терпкий запах семени ударил в нос, и Скотт утробно зарычал. Он задвигался еще быстрее и яростнее, пока в глазах не потемнело, а в ушах не раздался тихий звон. Дернувшись по инерции еще несколько раз, Скотт выдохнул и рухнул на Лиама, придавив его сверху. Скотт приподнял голову и снова его поцеловал. Глубоко и неспешно, стараясь не царапать клыками губы. А потом перекатился на спину, которую тут же облепили травинки и мелкие веточки.

Скотт не хотел ничего говорить и надеялся, что Лиам не разрушит эту тишину. Бета громко дышал, но более не издавал ни звука. Они лежали на траве и молча смотрели на черное с россыпью звезд небо, постепенно возвращаясь в свой человеческий облик. Скотт сыто улыбался, улавливая в свежем лесном воздухе их с Лиамом запах. Казалось, теперь он стал общим.

Полнолуние — особенное время для оборотней. Чувства обостряются, а ощущения становятся ярче. Скотт усмехнулся, вспомнив, что когда-то он ненавидел это время месяца. Может быть, все дело в том, что у него не было своего беты?

Он повернул голову и столкнулся взглядом с Лиамом. Его глаза уже вернули свой прежний цвет. Он несмело улыбнулся, и Скотт ответил ему тем же. Он притянул Лиама к себе, и тот устроился на его груди. Скотт подумал, что неплохо было бы одеться, но кожа все еще горела, не давая шанса замерзнуть. Покрепче обняв Лиама, он снова посмотрел на небо, откуда на них светила круглая луна, единственная свидетельница этой близости.


End file.
